Madrugada
by Ozanai
Summary: Hay llamadas que desearías nunca haber contestado. Capitulo único. Este OS participa en el reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk".


**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell****.**

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk".**

* * *

><p><strong>Madrugada<strong>

―Te estaré esperando, mocoso. Mañana. Más te vale llegar.

Hiccup escuchó la voz profunda y distorsionada a través del teléfono móvil. Se levantó de golpe, tirando las colchas hasta su regazo y moviendo bruscamente al rottweiler que descansaba a su lado. Toothless se despertó por el ajetreo causado por el castaño. Pateó ligeramente el muslo del chico, estirando pesarosamente sus extremidades.

―Pero qué-  
>―¡Silencio! En la bodega 9. Ve solo.<p>

El tono que indicaba el final de la llama flotó en la habitación. Hiccup miró con confusión la pantalla de su celular: _3:47 a.m. Número Privado_. Permaneció así unos minutos más, en trance, sin terminar de entender lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando logró volver en sí suspiró con frustración, arrojó el celular a un costado, golpeando a su mascota en el proceso.

―Los Dioses me odian ―murmuró con fastidio.

Las luces nocturnas se colaban por la ventana, alumbrando el pequeño buró donde descansaba el despertador. Las colchas verdes se encontraban desparramadas por la cama. A Hiccup le pareció un poco tétrica la habitación. Las sombras de los muebles le conferían un aspecto descuidado a las paredes, haciéndolas parecer negras en lugar de cafés.  
>Suspiró con exasperación, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos se recostó de nuevo.<p>

―Ahora no, Toothless.

Las patas delanteras del perro se posaron en el antebrazo de su dueño, buscando un poco de atención luego de ser despertado tan bruscamente. Hiccup trató de apartarlo con delicadeza, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. En un intento por deshacerse del peso extra en su cuerpo, las manos del chico apartaron a empujones las patas del perro. Obligándolo a sentarse en el colchón. Miró con reproche a su mascota.  
>Toothless, con la lengua de fuera, jadeando y deseoso de jugar, le dedicó la más tierna mirada. Hiccup reparó en el esfuerzo que hacía al sentarse en su única pata izquierda. Sintió el enojo y la ira burbujeando en su interior. Drago Bludvist nunca iba a cambiar, y sabía que no sería tan fácil como lo fue con Red Death.<p>

―Tranquilo, amigo, nos encargaremos de él.

Acarició con ternura la cabeza del animal, recostándolo suavemente en el colchón. Jaló las colchas para poder cubrirse de nuevo. Volvió a conciliar el sueño entre recuerdos y planes. Abrazando a su leal amigo.

Hiccup podría jurar que recién había cerrado los ojos cuando sintió la lengua de Toothless recorriendo su rostro. Un despertar muy amoroso. Alejó con cuidado a su mascota, o al menos lo suficiente para incorporarse lentamente. Sintió una vibración a lado de su muslo izquierdo. Tanteó entre las sábanas. Su celular se encontraba ahí. Hizo una nota mental de no dejar botado el aparato en cualquier lugar. Con unos cuantos movimientos desbloqueó el teléfono.

"¿Todo bien? No te vi en los casilleros.  
>Espero que no te hayas desvelado, Haddock.<br>Te veré en el almuerzo.  
>Un beso."<p>

Mensaje de Astrid, su novia. Astrid, a quien nunca había podido ocultarle las cosas. A quien no le diría nada de la llamada que recibió. Y a quien vería en el almuerzo porque no llegó puntual a su primer clase. El verde de sus ojos brilló con preocupación. Dioses, se había quedado dormido. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, tomó con premura el bastón que descansaba en la cómoda e inició su rutina (más acelerada de lo normal) para dirigirse a la escuela.

Logró llegar a la segunda clase, la cual no compartía con ninguno de sus amigos. La profesora le miró con reproche por interrumpir su explicación acerca de las células. Hiccup tomó asiento en el lugar habitual. Quinta banca en la fila junto a la ventana. Colocó la mochila en el suelo y sacó su libreta. Trató de atender a las explicaciones de la clase, sin embargo, la vista parecía más interesante; los amaneceres en Berk eran un espectáculo digno de admirarse. Los débiles rayos solares alumbraban las gotas de los arbustos recién podados. Hiccup prefirió garabatear en la libreta. Dibujos de algunos cuantos animales, como Stormfly (la pequeña cotorra de Astrid); el cual no le mostraría pronto, ya que la chica le regalaría un sermón por no atender a sus clases.

•••

Hiccup golpeó el escritorio de madera con el lapicero, meditando sobre el pequeño plan que había elaborado en el transcurso del día. Desvío la mirada hacia el despertador. Suspiró. El tiempo se le agotaba.

―¿Vendrás conmigo, chico?

Toothless respondió con un ladrido amistoso. Recargó las patas delanteras en el muslo del chico, exponiendo la prótesis de su pata izquierda. Hiccup sonrió con tristeza, recordando el trasfondo de la herida en su amigo. Él construyó la pata artificial en sus clases adicionales de robótica, las cuales eran impartidas por el club de robótica (del cual era el presidente). Se sentía muy orgulloso del trabajo logrado, ya que Toothless parecía cómodo con la pieza metálica, y adaptarse a ella no le había supuesto un gran problema.

―Ouw, tranquilo, amigo.

Retiró la hoja arrugada que descansaba en su escritorio, ya que su mascota había decidido que era digna de su atención. La agitó ligeramente en un intento por escurrir la baba de Toothless, sin embargo éste lo tomó como una invitación para seguir jugando. Tratando de apoderarse del papel, brincó con todo el impulso que sus patas le brindaron; casi pudo sentir la hoja entre sus fauces, hasta que el cuerpo de su dueño se interpuso.

―¡Toothless!

Hiccup había sido derribado por el peso del perro, quien pasó la lengua por su rostro.  
>Lleno de baba y con las ropas manchadas de lodo, decidió que necesitaba otra ducha.<p>

Envuelto únicamente por una toalla, salió a paso lento del baño. Colocó el delgado bastón, con el que se apoyaba para no caer, cerca de la cama, sentándose en el colchón. Se permitió lanzar un suspiro de alivio. El agua sobre su piel había resultado provechoso, relajándole los músculos, liberándole brevemente de la tensión acumulada.

Hiccup siempre era extremadamente cuidadoso al colocarse la pierna artificial. Con los años se acostumbró al quita-pon que suponía la pieza; incluso a veces se permitía bromear con Astrid.  
>"Hey, soy un rompecabezas" solía decirle a modo de broma, ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro. A pesar de lo mucho que él alegara, sosteniendo firmemente que podría desarmarse ante los contactos bruscos, Astrid sólo le mandaba una mirada de desdén, haciendo caso omiso a sus comentarios.<p>

Optó por utilizar ropa acorde a su situación. Drago no esperaba una reunión formal, ¿o sí?  
>Removió entre sus chamarras, buscando la adecuada. Al igual que Toothless, él debía camuflarse con la noche.<p>

Las manecillas del reloj parecían ir más lento a cada segundo, desesperando completamente a Hiccup. Tothless, recostado en el sofá principal de la sala de estar, le miraba caminar de un lado a otro, dando vueltas por la habitación.  
>Minutos más, minutos menos, minutos más, minutos menos. El cuerpo de Hiccup brincó involuntariamente, sobresaltado por el sonar de su celular. El recordatorio se había activado.<br>Toothless le siguió, dirigiéndose a la cochera.

Empujó el vehículo por la bodega, tirando algunas latas de pintura en el proceso, pateando ligeramente las cajas que se interponían en su camino.  
>Agradeció a Odín que su padre se encontrara lejos, en una reunión de negocios a las afueras del pueblo. De lo contrario el plan habría fallado desde la concepción en su cabeza.<p>

―Vamos, amigo ―murmuró al can, una vez fuera del garaje.

Toothless trepó con maestría al asiento de la motocicleta, muy cerca del volante. Hiccup se posicionó detrás, brindándole protección a su perro. Cubrió su cabeza con el casco que diseñó tiempo atrás, el cual le permitía sentir el aire contra su nuca; protegiendo su rostro del viento.  
>El motor rugió quedamente, ronroneando al avance constante. Jinete, mascota, y vehículo, camuflándose entre la oscuridad de la noche.<p>

•••

Gobber observó con tristeza hacia el edificio. El transporte del hospital había llegado minutos atrás, atendiendo rápidamente el cuerpo. Cerrando las puertas. Sin sirena ni colores llamativos, sin luces parpadeantes. Un vehículo veloz y discreto. No necesitaban a la prensa encima de ellos.

Apretó contra sí la muda de ropa que cargaba. Suspiró con pesar, bajando la mirada. Tuvo deseos de ir tras la discreta ambulancia, de acompañar a su amigo. No lo hizo, su ahijado lo necesitaba más. Encargó al joven de control animal la seguridad y bienestar de la mascota de Hiccup.

―Quédate quieto, bestia. Yo me encargaré de todo ―palmeó vagamente la cabeza del animal.

Toothless lo vio marcharse. Escuchó el llamado del chico rubio que lo liberó de la jaula donde lo habían dejado. Optó por ser obediente. Jadeó con la lengua de fuera, subiendo a la camioneta con los demás animales. Ya Hiccup iría por él.

Sus pasos resonaron por todo el pasillo, haciendo eco al ligero cojeo de su pierna izquierda. Entró a la pequeña habitación. Ahí estaba, sentado, con la cabeza gacha, la mirada extraviada. Observó a la joven enfermera ajustar la venda en el muslo del chico; acarició su mejilla, rozando ligeramente los rasguños. Se permitió sonreír, Hiccup había heredado el aire galante de su padre.

―Hiccup… ―inició Gobber torpemente―. Será mejor que te quites esos trapos andrajosos.

No obtuvo respuesta, aunque realmente tampoco la esperaba. La enfermera se retiró, informando que trasladaría el diagnóstico a su superior, Gobber asintió distraídamente.  
>Cuando su ahijado se hubo retirado por el pasillo, comenzó el difícil proceso. Llamadas, arreglos, investigación. Incluso tuvo que recurrir a viejos favores que le debían. Dio vueltas por toda la habitación, gruñendo instrucciones, anotando pequeños datos en una hoja suelta que encontró.<br>Colgó la última llamada. Se dirigió a Hiccup, quien ingresaba a paso lento a la bodega.

―Me encargaré de todo, muchacho ―le tomó del hombro, dirigiéndolo a la salida del lugar ―. Vayamos al hospital.

Hiccup se dejó llevar, demasiado aturdido como para protestar. Caminaron a paso lento con dirección al coche de Gobber. Hiccup contuvo un estremecimiento. Era rojo sangre, brillante. Demasiado impresionado como para llorar, subió al asiento del copiloto. Abrochó su cinturón de seguridad. Todo de forma mecánica. El silencio se cernió sobre ellos.

―¿Dónde está Toothless? ―preguntó en un murmullo, con la vista perdida en la ventana, mirando sin ver la escasa iluminación de los edificios.  
>―Control Animal le dará la atención y cuidados necesarios ―aceleró ligeramente la marcha del vehículo―. A primera hora mandaré a alguien por él.<p>

•••

Hiccup cojeó ligeramente, arrastrando la prótesis izquierda para poder recargarse en la pared. Jadeó pesadamente, dándole la espalda al muro que le ayudaba a sostenerse. La sangre escurrió levemente por su pierna, embargándolo de una calidez nauseabunda. Observó el pasillo por el que venía, buscando rastros de algún animal dispuesto a atacarle o a los secuaces de Drago siguiéndolo. Afortunadamente se veía vacío, pero increíblemente tenebroso.

"Oh, Dioses." Pensó mientras elegía a donde virar, izquierda o derecha. El dolor en su muslo izquierdo era insoportable, impidiéndole avanzar a buen ritmo, tirar de su prótesis nunca le había parecido tan complicado.

Agudizó sus sentidos, manteniéndose alerta a cada pequeño paso que daba. El sudor comenzaba a escurrirle por el rostro, dificultándole la visión, incomodándolo terriblemente.  
>Deseó que Toothless, su fiel amigo, estuviera ahí, aunque probablemente lo mordería en la pierna buena. Al menos estarían juntos.<p>

Un horrible chirrido metálico le desestabilizó, cubriéndose los oídos y mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento de acallar sus quejidos, se arrojó torpemente a la pared.  
>Hiccup miró vagamente al frente. Una bodega había sido abierta, iluminando brevemente el pasillo, ahuyentado las sombras del rededor. Estático, incapaz de moverse o parpadear, escuchó ligeros murmullos a la distancia, planes de muerte y maltrato.<br>Sintió el corazón bombeando con terror al ver unas siluetas abandonar el almacén, caminando en sentido contrario.

Un alarido lastimoso escapó de entre sus dientes, que chocaban unos con otros, fuertemente apretados. Sus intentos de mantenerse calmado y silenciosos se iban por la borda. La mezcla azulosa quemaba al contacto con su piel, ardiendo como el infierno con la carne expuesta por la herida. Rasgó la tela negra que dificultaba su labor, sintiéndola adherirse a su muslo.

Expulsó aire ruidosamente, impactando la cabeza contra la superficie metálica de la mesa, recargando con más fuerza de la necesaria la frente. Rodeó con ambas manos la pierna izquierda, justo por debajo de la herida, apretando fuertemente su muslo.

―Hasta aquí llegaste, niño ―las palabras frías y roncas, obtuvieron mayor peso con el sonido del arma.

Hiccup creyó que la sangre había abandonado su cuerpo, siendo sustituida por agua helada. Apoyó los codos en la mesa, impulsándose para girar el torso. Encarando a Drago Bludvist, mirándolo fijamente.  
>Una risa socarrona brotó de los labios de Drago, transformándose lentamente en carcajada, convulsionándolo levemente. El gatillo podría activarse por los movimientos, o eso le pareció a Hiccup; tensándose más de lo normal, arrastrándose ligeramente, desplazando el cuerpo del banco.<br>El cabello negro y grasoso caía sin gracia por el rostro curtido y lleno de cicatrices. Con los ojos inexpresivos.

―No tan rápido ―apuntó con soltura a su cabeza, sonriendo con goce ―. No queremos que vayas con tu papito, ¿o sí?  
>»La vergüenza de Stoick yendo a llorarle a las piernas. Porque mamita está muerta, ¿verdad? Los reuniré en el infierno.<p>

Algo se accionó en la mente de Hiccup, aunque fue rápidamente desplazado al fondo de sus pensamientos. El arma y, más importante aún, lo que podría salir de ésta, lo tenía con las emociones en la garganta.  
>Maldijo una y otra vez su plan, el no escuchar a su padre. Deseó nunca haber jugado al héroe.<p>

―¡Hijo!

No. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, volteando la cabeza, lastimándose el cuello. Por la ranura de la entrada delantera de la bodega, la luz se filtraba. Su padre, corriendo a toda velocidad, se dirigía hacia ellos.  
>Hiccup encontró su voz.<p>

―¡Papá, no!

•••

Los blancos pasillos del lugar se encontraban tranquilos y silenciosos. Eirny, la recepcionista, anotaba números y nombres en el registro de la noche. Se preguntó cuán grande sería el alboroto de saber el nombre de la persona que recién había ingresado una hora atrás. Supuso que a eso del amanecer comenzaría el alboroto, difícilmente alguien entraría en las próximas horas.  
>Las puertas automáticas se activaron, dejando ver a una chica rubia, tomándola por sorpresa.<p>

Astrid Hofferson ingresó atropelladamente al edificio, lanzándose aparatosamente contra el mostrador. No reparó en la mirada impresionada de la recepcionista. Murmuró rápidamente un nombre y, cuando hubo escuchado la respuesta, se impulsó con dirección al elevador, sin poder agradecer a la señorita.

El avance le pareció lento y eterno, sentía que se asfixiaba en el espacio tan reducido. Golpeó inquietamente su antebrazo con los dedos en un intento por calmar su ansiedad.  
>Se abalanzó hacia el pasillo cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso indicado, caminando con premura y desasosiego, mirando en cada número de las habitaciones.<p>

Entonces lo vio, cabizbajo, a mitad del pasillo, extraviado. Con rasguños y cortes. Astrid sintió su corazón estrujarse de tristeza y dolor.

―Hiccup… ―su voz salió como un suspiro; corrió, disminuyendo la distancia. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Escuchó el suave llamado femenino. Fue consciente de la proximidad de Astrid. Cuando los delicados brazos le rodearon, se aferró a la cintura de su novia, buscando el cobijo de su presencia. Sintió un peso ligero reposando en su hombro, aspiró el aroma que desprendía su rubio cabello. Recargó la mejilla en la cabeza femenina, un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento y alivio.

Astrid respetó el silencio propio de la situación, sin atreverse a romper el momento. Acarició con ternura el cabello castaño de su novio. La respiración pausada de Hiccup le acariciaba algunos cabellos sueltos que lograron escaparse de los mechones descuidadamente trenzados.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó cautelosamente, minutos después. Acunó la mejilla derecha de Hiccup, obligándolo a mirarla.

No pretendía forzarlo a responder, imaginaba el estado de shock en el que se encontraba, pero necesitaba hacerle saber que contaba con su apoyo. Le dedicó una mirada comprensiva, instándolo a hablar, a liberar el dolor que le aquejaba. Besó con ternura los labios de su novio, acariciándolos suavemente con los suyos.

Hiccup aceptó torpemente el beso, dejándose mimar por Astrid, refugiándose en ese casto contacto. Por unos segundos la opresión en su pecho disminuyó, dando paso a una oleada de amor y agradecimiento.  
>Suspiró quedamente sobre los suaves labios de Astrid. Recargó la frente en la de la chica, y la atrajo lo más que pudo a él.<p>

―Drago Bludvist sucedió ―respondió con un deje de rencor. Frunció los labios y bajó la mirada. Triste, enojado.

Astrid, separándose un poco de él, mostró una expresión perpleja. Tomó las manos de Hiccup entre las suyas, evitando que se alejara de ella. Besó cada rasguño, cada herida. Quiso acariciarle hasta el alma.

―Estoy contigo.

Astrid descansó la cabeza en el hombro del chico, rodeando la cintura masculina con sus brazos. Hiccup se abandonó a la calidez del gesto, pasando los brazos por los costados de Astrid, profundizando el contacto. Ahí estaba ella, con él, a su lado. Apoyándolo, cuidándolo, sosteniéndolo.

•••

Astrid miró con tristeza la pequeña habitación que había rentado. Unas cuantas sillas, arreglos florales, e imágenes, adornaban el lugar. Una reunión privada fue lo que Gobber, padrino de su novio, había decidido conveniente para la ocasión. Todos enfundados en ropas negras.

Sentados desganadamente, en la segunda fila, se encontraban Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut y Ruffnut, los jinetes de Berk. Con gesto decaído y ojos llorosos, distaban mucho de ser los chicos amantes de las carreras de motocicletas.  
>Spitelout miraba la apertura del féretro, como si preguntara el por qué. Cuestionando a su hermano mayor por haberlos abandonado.<p>

Hiccup se arremolinó más en su asiento. El ataúd de caoba fino se encontraba justo delante de su lugar. Le parecía que todo era una muy cruel broma del destino. Buscó excusas y razones, pero al final solo hallaba culpa. Su culpa. Jamás debió jugar a ser héroe, la realidad le había golpeado fuertemente, dejándolo sin aire, sin padre. Completamente solo.  
>Los dedos suaves y delgados de su novia acariciaron tiernamente sus manos, enredándolos entre los suyos. La miró por uno momentos. Astrid le observó de forma cautelosa. Besó con cariño su sien izquierda, deteniendo unos segundos más el roce. Hiccup agradeció el gesto con un ligero beso en la mejilla.<br>Suspiró entrecortadamente, y, rompiendo el contacto entre sus manos, se levantó de su asiento, acercándose al podio junto al ataúd de un gran hombre. Todos los presentes le miraron con solemnidad.

―Hoy… ―comenzó lentamente―. Hoy perdimos a un gran hombre. Un hombre justo y valiente. Alguien que defendía a los suyos, y no temía proteger a los demás.

Gobber clavó la mirada en el rostro impávido de su mejor amigo. Los ojos cerrados y el gesto relajado, asemejando un sueño profundo. Las lágrimas invadieron los ojos del rubio, sabía que el pelirrojo no despertaría, al menos no en esta vida. El corazón se volvió más pesado ante las palabras de despedida que Hiccup recitaba. Su ahijado debía soportar una muerte más.

―Mi padre fue un ejemplo de tenacidad y entereza. No tuvimos la mejor relación, es cierto, pero él siempre se esforzó, me protegió y veló por mí. Logró compaginar las necesidades de su gente, liderar Hooligan, hacer prosperar el legado de los Haddock y hacer de Berk un lugar mejor.  
>»Tuvo que hacerse responsable de un hijo curioso y problemático, enfrentando la paternidad solo, y nunca se quejó, no desistió ―Hiccup tomó un poco de aire, aprovechando para mirar a los presentes―. Él confió en que yo podría ser lo que esperaba, jamás perdió la esperanza en mí. Y yo, yo solo puedo aspirar a ser la mitad del gran hombre que fue mi padre, Stoick, el Vasto.<p>

Los presentes abandonaron sus asientos, algunos con lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro, como Snotlout, que siempre admiró profundamente a su tío. Lo gemelos, Ruffnut y Tuffnut, permanecieron juntos en todo momento, sin bromas ni intentos de destrucción al mobiliario. Fishlegs, su amigo de la infancia, se acercó a brindarle unas palmadas amistosas.  
>Algunos más le dieron el pésame, expresándose tristes y dolidos por la pérdida de su jefe. Se retiraron lentamente, al igual que los demás invitados.<p>

Hiccup pasó los dedos por el ataúd, diciendo adiós por última vez. Los encargados del lugar no tardarían en venir por el cuerpo, y él agradecía que la mayoría se hubiera marchado ya.

La habitación comenzó a parecerle más chica. Por un momento todo a su alrededor desapareció. Se encontró en un infinito gris, con el frío calándole. La corbata le asfixiaba, obligándolo a aflojar un poco la presión que ejercía en su cuello. El aire se le escapaba lentamente. Estaba solo. Sin mamá, sin papá. Hiccup se sentía un niño de nuevo, llorando en los rincones de la enorme y solitaria casa.

La mano de Astrid se entrelazó con la suya. Halándolo, trayéndolo; sacándolo del espacio hostil. Observaron por última vez el rostro de Stoick.

Dos hombres ingresaron a la habitación, hablaron unos segundos con Gobber, quien se limitó a asentir.  
>Hiccup casi jadeó ante el avance de los desconocidos. Deseó impedir que se lo llevaran. Quiso gritarles que se marcharan, que su padre solo dormía.<p>

Astrid le dio un ligero apretón, y él lo agradeció. Hiccup suspiró pesadamente, dejando caer la mano que reposaba en el féretro. Sintió los brazos de su novia rodearle, la calidez de Astrid traspasó la tela de su saco, llenándolo. Se embriagó por unos momentos de la compañía que Astrid le brindaba. Inhalando, exhalando.

―Que el Valhalla te tenga en su gloria ―musitó cuando los hombres empujaron el ataúd hacia la salida―. Y que te reúnas con mamá.

•••

El tono del teléfono inundó la habitación, y el ruido que ocasionaba al vibrar con la madera comenzó a hacerse insoportable. Astrid estuvo tentada a arrojar el aparato por la ventana, o apagarlo, ya que su intento por ignorarlo había fallado. Antes de poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo logró reconocer la melodía. Tomó velozmente el celular mientras se incorporaba de la cama. Ojos entrecerrados y cabellos desparramados por el rostro.

―Bueno, ¿Hiccup? ―contestó somnolientamente.

Escuchó la respiración pesada de su novio del otro lado de la línea. Una alarma sonó en su interior. No era normal que Hiccup le llamara después del anochecer. Y consideró que el que lo hiciera a las 3:10 a.m. era realmente preocupante.

―Astrid.

La voz de su novio sonó apagada y ronca. El corazón de la chica dio un brinco al escuchar el tono con el que la llamó. Algo no andaba bien.

Guiada por su instinto e intuición, comenzó a quitarse el pijama, rebuscó entre su ropa algo decente para vestirse mientras escuchaba las vagas instrucciones que su novio le daba.

Pensó en lo peor cuando logró procesar la dirección que le indicó. Quizá Toothless se encontraba mal, o Gobber había tenido un accidente en la herrería. Casi se clavó las uñas en las palmas de la mano al pensar que su novio podría perder la otra pierna.

Las llaves de su motocicleta cayeron en el suelo de la habitación, el impacto del metal con la madera hizo un ruido sordo. La mano de Astrid quedó suspendida a milímetros del picaporte de su puerta.

―Papá murió.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, regular?<br>Los AU no suelen ser lo mío, pero por eso es un reto, ¿no? Realmente espero haberlo _logrado_.  
>Quizá haya partes confusas. Ciertamente en mi mente está claro, pero espero que en sí se entendiera el OS. Si las cosas siguen el rumbo planeado, algún día lejano, en alguna historia que se encuentra en incubación, serán explicadas. Espero.<p>

Siento que en algún punto me encapriché con algunas escenas, dejándome llevar por motivos ajenos a la idea en sí, y lo lamento, sin embargo decidí dejarlo así por meros motivos personales.

Bueno, en realidad, ¿leen todo lo escribo en las "notas"?  
>Si la respuesta sí, se los agradezco. Si es no, pues, ni modo "(<p>

Cualquier error, falla o duda, por favor comuniquenmenla.  
>Gracias a todos por leerme, por favear yo dar follow, especialmente a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review. Todo eso sube mucho el ánimo, motiva.

¡Hasta la Otra!


End file.
